<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Please Come With Us by HeadStrongNeko36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654360">Princess Please Come With Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongNeko36/pseuds/HeadStrongNeko36'>HeadStrongNeko36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Reader, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Slight fantasy based, Torture, sexually explicit, still in Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongNeko36/pseuds/HeadStrongNeko36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess (Y/N) doesn't understand why it is exactly that her parents are sending her away with her maid and two of the Akatsuki members. But whatever the reason is, the journey there and back will be interesting. People will die, choices will be made, and love could be born. But I never said this was a fairytale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting the Guards, A Final Goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love these Kisame and Itachi and I've always wanted to write something with them in it. There is no plan. But there is an ending. I'm going to try and write this in the best way I can. I would like to see where my current skills lie. I have never written some of those tags before so it'll be interesting! Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The canary next to the window chirped loudly, signalling the arrival of your escorts, or body guards.</p><p>“<em>That’s what father had called them anyways, they’ll take me to that little spot far away hidden in the trees. They won’t even tell me exactly where we’re going and why exactly we are going there.” </em>Thoughts raced back and forth through your already over loaded brain, eyes desperate to get a glimpse of the men who would be responsible for your safety on this journey.</p><p>By the looks of it there were only two of them, so that would make four on the journey. The men, you, and the maid that would be attending to you more feminine needs along the way, as would only be proper to do so for a princess of such high standing. And although this was true there would be no caravan or fancy parade of people coming on this journey, this had to be as covert as possible.</p><p>The black cloaks and large brimmed hats obscured the view of what they looked like, but you could tell one was massive and the other more lean but still with a very athletic build ninjas clearly relied on for the most part. Of course there were exceptions and you reminded yourself of the Akamichi clan who were often larger just life yourself. Nothing wrong with it and even useful for them. They were extremely kind and you had met them on political outings on occasion. It gave you some hope for your chubby self.</p><p>Smoothing your hands over your new outfit which consisted of some baggy dark grey pants, a fishnet undershirt, and a half sleeve shirt that hugged your upper curves quite nicely which was surprising. The pants didn’t do much to help embrace your thighs and butt, but on this journey who cared? The knapsack in the corner of the bed was filled with similar clothing and various other small hygiene items. All basic and essential for the trip only, the goal being to pack light.</p><p>Picking it up you slung it over your shoulders, knowing the maids would be coming to get you soon to meet your new travel companions and wish your parent goodbye.</p><p><em>“Maybe the trip won’t be that long? Maybe this will all be over by the end of the week. Perhaps I can quickly get a word in with father before we star-.” </em> Thoughts were stopped at the knocking of the door signaling the arrival of the head maid, Chihiro.</p><p>“Your grace, all preparations have been completed for the journey ahead and your presence has been requested for departure.” She hadn’t even bothered to open the door which was slightly unusual. She had practically raised you alongside your mother so there were no qualms about busting open your door, even when you had a hangover from a particularly rambunctious party the night before.</p><p>“Yes yes, I’m coming.” A small huff exited your lips, still confused but hoping some answers would arise at the meeting before everyone left. You slowly walked towards your door, opening it to greet Chihiro who was smiling as always, though something seemed slightly different from all the others times that face had made its appearance.</p><p>“Is something wrong my lady?”</p><p>“The same could be said to you….”</p><p>A silent stand off before she turned and proceeded down the corridor that would lead towards the entrance and the escorts. Better to follow along and not dawdle, mother wasn’t one to be kept waiting.</p><p>Stopping at the top of the curving stairway you got your first look at the two men. One was absolutely massive, and the other normal sized in comparison. Their features still hidden by the wide brim hat and what you could now see as some sort of ribbon surrounding the hat? The cloaks also sported red clouds outlined in white. <em>“Must be some sort of pro organization if they have hats and everything.”</em></p><p>“Princess (Y/N), how lovely of you to bless us with your presence.” Mother said gracefully, lips perched in just the right way to appear poised with an air of innocence. Mother was a kind woman, but she was also very strict. Anything had better have a good reason or else it was a no nonsense type of situation. She had said it was all for prepping you to one day take the throne either here or with a suitor should one be decided upon. There were no negative thoughts against a strong queen by herself though. There were a many in your line who had only found suitors by their choice, sometimes often late into their reign.</p><p>“My darling daughter how my eyes have missed you!” Your jovial father bolstered, already used to his overly loud voice. He was a very kind man who loved his people and servants. Always showing the utmost kindness and empathy for any soul who needed it. The kingdom was strong because of it, the community wrapped in love and patriotism for rulers so fair. That was the whole reason that even though you all had lived in a castle, it was a small castle. More fitting with the words extra-large home with a ballroom. Your father gave to those who needed it, out of his own pocket if need be.</p><p>You gave them your best princess smile, “My dear parents, how lovely it is to be greeted so warmly. I bid you the goodest morning and the fairest afternoon.” A slight bow accompanying the words, made ever so much easier by the lack of corset that usually constricted like a snake.</p><p>“Oh you lovely girl, come come and meet your body guards! They will be taking you on your travels and also will provide protection against anyone who should dare think of hurting my precious girl!” Father had walked over and grabbed you, pulling you closer to the men who stood so suspiciously still next to the door. <em>“Damn ninjas, so sneaky and silent.”</em></p><p>“The big guy here is Kisame Hoshigaki! One of the swordsmen and extremely strong and capable as the tales have told. And this one here, don’t underestimate him either, is Itachi Uchiha. Famous genjustu user and Sharingon user.” A slight grimace could be seen in the corner of your father’s mouth, like he was keeping some of the information back. They were ninja, they probably had a lot of morally grey areas about them. And they’ve obviously killed people, maybe even tortured. You’d just have to hope they took their jobs seriously and that you wouldn’t be a skewered Kabob or left behind because you were slow. You didn’t have any ninja skills or training so their abilities were impressive by name only.</p><p>“It is lovely to meet the both of you, I hope our travels together will be in good fortune.” You bowed slightly towards them, becoming a little self-conscious at how fit they were in comparison to you. It was a silly thought, they were ninja after all and this was their occupation. But, it clearly wasn’t yours and you hoped they would understand that. The maid coming with you would always keep pace and stay with you. They were all so lovely and understanding. Where was she anyways? “May I ask where Chizuru is? I assumed she would be joining us?”</p><p>“Chizuru will be here momentarily my dear. She is just packing the last of the items needed for your journey.” Mother replied, looking towards the kitchen door where slight scuffling could be heard as she pranced around inside. She must have been making some sort of lunch and snack for the trip.</p><p>Chizuru was a good maid. She was young, maybe around 18/19? Just a few years younger than yourself. Hard working and a great cook, it was so beneficial to have her around. She’d come here just a handful of years ago, sold off to feed her family. Passed around a couple homes where some less than pleasant things had happened before ending up here, the scrawny blonde girl breaking your mother and fathers heart.</p><p>She scurried into the foyer, arms laden with colourful cloths filled with lunch for all of you. Distributing them to the taller males, a small thank you of gratitude leaving their lips. Kisame’s voice was rough and low, while Itachi’s was smooth and serious. And was that a blue hand?! Your head cocked to the side, slightly suspicious but trying not to judge. It’s just that people didn’t have that colour skin here, so it was different but not a bad thing. Maybe he was from a water based area and that was just a normal thing.</p><p>She had kept yours and her portion, stowing it away in her little pack. “My apologies for not being on schedule.”</p><p>“Oh you’re fine my dear! We’re all just glad you were able to make such a scrumptious lunch for the road. I’m sure it will be appreciated later on today. Speaking of which, we’d best not keep you any longer! The journey is long and the day is short.” Father turned to you, walking over and pulling you into an embrace.</p><p>“Oof!” The force of it knocking some of the air out of your lungs, but you quickly returned the affections.</p><p>“Have safe travels my dearest daughter. We will all miss you while you are away.”</p><p>“Why am I being sent away again father?”</p><p>“. . . . We just need some time to figure out some things. It’s nothing crazy but there will be all sorts of guests coming and going, lots of politics, and maybe even an argument or two. Nothing to concern yourself with and nothing to bother you with either. Go and take some time to relax. It shouldn’t be more than a month at most.”</p><p>“What?! A month! But father, it was my assumption I’d be gone a week at the very most. Why haven’t you told me about this before now?”</p><p>“Now now child. There’s no need to fret. It was our decision that we made so that you wouldn’t be involved in such affairs. There’s no need to get all worked up, think of this as a retreat.” Mother interjected while walking over and laying a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“It’s an awfully small party. But I suppose that makes sense if it’s just a simple retreat. But why this clothing?”</p><p>“Haven’t you always dreamed of wearing the civilian clothing? I know you despise those corsets (Y/N).” Mother shot back expertly.</p><p>“I suppose you have a point.” You didn’t question your parents often. Never had a need to as they were always so open and honest.</p><p>“There we are! You’ll have so much fun on this trip. We have set up some of your accommodations already, they know you’ll be coming and I have no doubt they will be the most gracious hosts. Now for our final goodbyes. I love you my dear, stay safe and have fun.” Father kissed your head before giving a final squeeze, moving out of the way for mother to have hers.</p><p>“Behave yourself and never forget who you are. I love you forever and always my dear.” She placed a light kiss to your cheek before pulling into a loving embrace, one you had remembered from childhood.</p><p>“I love you mom and dad. I can’t wait to be back already.” You had returned their affections, using a more relaxed and quiet manner of speech. This was an intimate moment, to hell with colloquialism. Especially when these two new people would be getting to know you well enough soon enough.</p><p>The two men had stayed quiet near the door, understanding this was an important thing for civilians to do. Ninjas couldn’t always afford to be so soft with their goodbyes.</p><p>Seperating from one another, you made your way to the door with Chizuru by your side, the two men already opening the door and stepping out to the sides. The day was into the late morning and the sun shone brightly. The wind carried the feelings of the crisp autumn that was on its way. You were grateful for the lack of overwhelming heat that usually accompanied the rays. The trees look vibrant and green, not yet overtaken by the luring death of winter. Stepping through the doorway a huge inhale of the freshness provided some clarity. The trip would be long, but you were long overdue for one. It had been months since the last travelling opportunity, the summer always made it hard as the heat would bring anyone to its knees in this part.</p><p>“We will do our utmost to keep your daughter safe. No harm will come to her and she will returned safely.” Itachi affirmed to your parents quite stoically.</p><p>“We appreciate all of your efforts and trust you with (Y/N)’s care. Please do not hesitate to get in touch with us at any point.” Father had taken on his more serious tone at this, nodding towards the both of them. Mother had done nothing but bow in response, one of her hands on your shoulder.</p><p>“I look forward to your return lady (Y/N).” Chihiro had bowed gracefully to you, giving one of her precious smiles along with it.</p><p>“Chihiro I will miss you greatly. Please take care of yourself and don’t overfeed father!” You gave a small warning with a chuckle, in which mischievous intent appeared in her eyes.</p><p>Kisame and Itachi were already slowly heading towards the front gate, needing no more words or sentiment from the people who hired them. Kisame had hoped they would be moving soon, the checkpoint was a few hours walk for them but with the two non-ninja women tagging along it would be tripled for sure. They could tree hop, you couldn’t. There wasn’t any urgency that would suggest they carry the both of you though.</p><p>“Itachi, do you think we’ll make it before dusk at least?”</p><p>“Do not worry Kisame. The people coming after her won’t be here for another few days if what we heard was true. We have time, no need to cause suspicion.”</p><p>“Whatever you say. It’ll be good to fight regardless. Samehada has been restless.”</p><p>They watched you come down the path, all finished with your goodbyes. Idle chatter between the two women was the only noise that could be heard as they left. “<em>Damn Sneaky Ninjas…”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Inn and the Onsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read about how your travels went to the first inn. There's a bath scene, but not exactly what you're looking for. Gotta have some build up. I wanna take my time building up the relationships, because it's really going to matter down the road.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a bath scene, but not exactly what you're looking for. Gotta have some build up. I wanna take my time building up the relationships, because it's really going to matter down the road.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The men weren’t ones for chatter. Itachi took the lead while Kisame brang up the rear, bringing a sort of ominous presence and chills down both women’s spines. They knew where they were going and kept a moderate pace that was easy enough to match. It had felt good to get out and walk, stretching your legs and feeling some bouts of adrenaline coursing through your veins was nice. For the first few hours at least. Now though, there was sweat dripping down your forehead and beading on your upper lip. Cramps were slowly making their way through calves and thighs with no mercy. Chizuru could see you struggling and spoke up,</p><p>“Perhaps a rest should be in order? It is past lunch time and I am feeling quite parched myself.” Lovely girl, never actually pointing anything out and always making it seem like she was the one in need. It was highly appreciated more than she knew.</p><p>“There is an area just five minutes ahead that will provide shade and a seating spot. Will you be able to wait until then?” Itachi asked as he turned to look at the condition of his travelers. Kisame was obviously fine, the maid was worn down but would’ve made it another two hours, and the princess was obviously not used to it. He couldn’t judge though, she was leading a lifestyle different from his own.</p><p>“Yes of course that’d be just fine.” She had nodded in response.</p><p>Maybe around seven minutes later was when the clearing had come into view. It was small and did provide shade courtesy of a large and old oak tree, fallen logs and flattened rocks provided the seating. It was nothing you hadn’t seen and used before. Never having a bad relationship with nature and loving the simplicity of the makeshift break area. You’d often go out to your family’s garden and explore the small backwoods area surrounding the kept grounds. But after walking for hours this looked like the softest rock you’d ever seen, and you sunk your plump bottom onto it, breathing a deep sigh of relief as pressure was taken off your feet. Cramps reduced themselves to aching pains and you did your best to rub them discreetly, still shy around these strangers.</p><p>Chizuru brought out the lunches and a canteen of cool water. Lunch consisted of some sandwiches and an orange. It was pretty balanced for travelling, providing all the basics and even a little refreshing aspect from the orange.</p><p>Watching as the men had unpacked their lunch, Kisame’s had two sandwiches, surprise registering on his face at this but was very pleased nonetheless. It also had an extra orange. Itachi’s only contained one sandwich but two oranges as well. You were waiting for them to take off their hats so you could get a proper look, but alas, they had no problems eating with the hats on. They didn’t even get the ribbons in their mouth. That didn’t stop you from trying to sneak a peek whenever one would shift or lift food to their mouths. Kisame appeared to have a wider face, and sharp teeth. That was a surprise to see as chomped down on a piece of his sandwich, easily tearing through the bread, meats, and cheeses. Eyes were still an unknown. Itachi on the other hand ate just as gracefully as your mother you swore. And again from what you could tell he was rather average in appearance, eyes hidden by the brim.</p><p>Chizuru noticed your staring and lightly pushed your shoulder with her own. This pulled your attention away from them to focus on her. “Thank you so much for the sandwiches and for getting us a break.” You whispered to her, a slight blush staining plump cheeks.</p><p>“It was no problem Lady (Y/N). Your comfort and well-being are important to me. Now finish your lunch and sit for a minute. I can rub out your legs and feet for you before we set off again.”</p><p>“Oh! No that’s ok Chizuru, I should be ok for now. When we get to our lodgings I’ll just take a hot soak.” You smiled at her before eating the last of your sandwich, followed by the deliciousness of the citrus fruit.</p><p>The break lasted only about 45 minutes. About 30 minutes longer than Kisame was hoping for. He was contemplating just carrying you piggy back style so they could get there faster. The first break always set the bar for how long until the next break. They’d probably only get a couple hours out of you, and it was double that to the shelter. Dusk would be here in three. He glanced over to his partner who was just as straight faced as ever. He didn’t appear to be concerned, but it was always a hassle taking civilians along after dark. They were like babies, helpless and defenceless against those that lurked in the shadows. You wouldn’t even see it coming, which in a way could be a blessing.</p><p>Itachi could tell what his partner was worried about. He’d been tasked with many of these types of missions before which is why he wasn’t particularly worried. Many officials and whatnot would always need a break like this, but the looming darkness always gave them the adrenaline boost needed to pick up the pace and wander into the comfort of an inn before any worry was actually in order. He could already sense your energy increasing all thanks to the work of your maid. Standing and walking towards the path a little ways signalled to the others that the break was over and the trip would be resuming.</p><p>“Looks like the breaks over,” a huge sigh leaving your mouth, “it’ll be dark soon so I suppose we should really hustle hm?” looking over to Chizuru you could see her nodding in agreement. Hoisting yourself upwards and thanking the gods that your legs were feeling a lot better, energy also increased from the delicious lunch and the break.</p><p>There wasn’t time for another break and by the time the inn came into view you could almost cry from relief. Already imagining the steaming bath that would be inside. Hopefully they had some salts already in the water. Even if there wasn’t, a bath would be the key to your survival for the trip tomorrow. Chizuru has offered to carry your bag, only for Kisame to grab it off you, swinging it over a massive shoulder. It hung next to the large blade that was strapped to his back. When you all had made it into the entrance, he had given it back. A small exchange of thank yous being the only other words that you had spoken to him.</p><p>Separate bedrooms for the boys and girls were a must, especially so no one would spread gossip of the princess staying with two highly trained men in the same room. Promiscuous gossip never escaped any town, even the most innocent of them. The rooms were connected by a sliding door that separated the sleeping quarters. Should they need to, they could access your room without much fuss. You weren’t worried about them coming over unnecessarily, they seemed too professional for that. Plus you parents would have never allowed anyone with ill intentions to guard their only child.</p><p>The room was spacious, a small private bathroom provided the basic toiletry needs like a toilet, sink, and complimentary robes and soaps for the bath available for use. There were private baths and a large outside public onsen. The onsen could be accessed by people not staying at the inn due to the small size of the actual community. The public bathhouse in the center of town was always full, so the people with extra money tended to sneak over here.</p><p>For the sake of your purity, you and chizuru decided to pay for a small private bath. Paying for the men to come in and use it after both of you were done as well. They seemed to appreciate the offer, heaven knows being able to relax in a private onsen was a luxury ninjas usually didn’t have the time to afford. The evening meal would be provided by the inn and would be ready after the bath. As you prepared to head toward the much needed soak, Kisame stopped you both.</p><p>“For your safety one of us will guard the room and the other will stay outside of the bath. Did you have a preference as to who did what?” Kisame’s tone was casual, but not enough to be considered rude. You didn’t care, preferring casual conversation to precisely polite.</p><p>“Oh, um. It really doesn’t matter to me. Whatever would work best for you both should be fine.” Silence was followed after this. Kisame had expected you to ask Itachi to be the one outside the bathroom. Though he supposed you hadn’t actually seen what the two of them had looked like yet. At this, he removed his hat, blue skin, gills, and round eyes became clear to you. His hair spiked upwards and you had no idea how it had survived being under that hat all day. Ninja Mysteries you supposed, and that’s what you latched onto.</p><p>“How did your hair manage to not become flattened by your hat.” Cocking your head to the side likened you to a curious puppy and all Kisame could do was laugh.</p><p>“What? Your hair is literally,” your hands made motions to mimic the lines of his hair on your own head, “still upright. Does your hat have like a little space?” You didn’t see it but Itachi had smirked at this comment.</p><p>Kisame’s laughter grew even louder and he had taken to nearly bending over, meanwhile you just stood their confused at his outburst from a genuine question.</p><p>Chizura let out a small chuckle as she grabbed your hand, leading the way to the bath that was waiting, not getting any warmer. “Now now princess, let’s focus on our own hair for the time being, it’s in quite the state after our ventures.”</p><p>Well can’t argue with that. A day of wind and running fingers through it would have anyone’s hair looking a little less than appealing. Plus sweat tended to get an odour after a time and sleeping like that wouldn’t provide the best of sleeps. So your feet trudged after her, picking up a bit at the fact you’ll finally be getting your long soak. Kisame’s laughter died down as he trudged after you, taking a liking to your curious innocence. Not much like it in his world after all.</p><p>That left Itachi to watch over the room, inspecting both sides for any hidden traps or listening devices. His final actions were to set up a barrier to stop things from coming in and sound from going out. He calmly set up all the futons since there were separate sleeping quarters from the small dining and lounging area separated by sliding screen doors. Grabbing a book from a scroll, he sat down to quietly read until his turn in the bath.</p><p>Meanwhile at the baths, you were overjoyed at the sight of the steaming water before you. The smell of eucalyptus in the air gave away the fact that they had indeed used bath salts, promising stiff muscles of both parties some extra relief and comfort. Stripping down took no time at all, after being around Chizuru for so long there were no longer any insecurities. She had been helping you bathe and undress since shortly after she had arrived at home.</p><p>She insisted that you go in alone first as she scrubbed herself down. It was customary for you to be washed first, and you loved feeling her fingers in your hair, washing away all the troubles the day had brought. As you stepped into the wooden tub you let out a small moan, feeling the heat caress the swollen and aching parts of your body. The water level rising to settle just over top of your breasts. Next came the sigh of contentment, body relaxing deep into the water, head resting on the edge.</p><p>“You did very well today my lady. The travel was long and you didn’t give up. Even I am feeling tired and ready for rest.”</p><p>“You’re so kind Chizuru. But you and I both know it would have gone a lot quicker and been a hell of a lot easier if I was smaller and fit. Maybe I should get some of the guards to let me in on their exercise routine. Oh! And y’all really gotta stop feeding me so much! I mean I like cake, but it doesn’t have to be so much…..” Completely relaxing your way of speech but keeping the volume relatively low.</p><p>“We still got here on time, don’t be so hard on yourself. And besides, you’ll be quite the expert by the time we return home.”</p><p>You didn’t realize that ninjas had overly keen hearing, especially the shark man outside the door. He had heard every sound since you had both entered but was content to simply listen to boring civilian conversation. Seems like your parents really hadn’t told you much of anything. All the better for you though, ignorance was bliss after all.  Made his job easier if he didn’t have to try and play emotional support. He continued to listen, making no outward sign of intrigue.</p><p>Chizuru had finally joined you in the bath, where the conversation never stopped. You wondered how your parents were doing, you already missed them a little bit. So the topic shifted towards home life. What was Chihiro making for dinner? Would father be preparing for meetings? Perhaps mother was preparing the dinner list and ordering wines. It was comforting thinking about the mundane tasks of royal life.</p><p>Not wanting the water to get too cool for the other members of the party, you both quickly dried off, putting on the borrowed sleep yukatas that were provided with the room. Opening the door and being mindful of Kisame, Chizuru had mentioned that they were both done bathing and he should wash before it got too late.</p><p>“I’ll walk you back to your room first, wouldn’t want anything to happen on the way there.” He mentions lightly, getting up from the ground quickly, motioning for both girls to lead the way back.</p><p>“We appreciate your protection Kisame, thank you.” You said politely, once again following Chizuru back to the room where Itachi was patiently waiting.</p><p>He grunted, nodding to signify it was no big deal.</p><p>Upon entering into the room everyone took notice of how the beds were set up, the screen door separating the two rooms was open and Itachi could be seen on his side, already looking towards everyone when the door had opened.</p><p>“I take it you are done bathing. Dinner should arrive shortly. I have checked both rooms and found nothing to be out of place so rest assured.” Itachi stated before moving and closing the door, giving the girls the option of privacy and relaxation before dinner. Kisame took this as his leave and promptly marched back towards the bath.</p><p>Dinner was a very traditional ryokan style, providing a generous variety of different sides and the most immaculate fish you had tasted. It was a type native to only the rivers that flowed near the town, meaning that when you got back home you would need it to be imported if you wanted to get your parents to try it. The deadly combo of bath, food, and already made futon made it damn near impossible to stay up any longer.</p><p>            “I think I’m going to go to bed Chizuru, I hope you have a good sleep.”</p><p>            “Rest up and rest well my lady (Y/N), I will wake you when it’s time to get up in the morning.”</p><p>            And with that you curled up and fell into a deep heavy sleep, exhaustion completing overtaking your body. The night passed without incident.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Third chapter is half written. I'll update when it's done :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Last Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've hit our last village, and made conversation with the boys on what they do. But will we get answers? I sense at some point we will have no choice but to see for ourselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally planned to update every Saturday, but I got a job and my days off are in the middle of the week. So I'm sorry about the later update. Anyways, let's start building more relationships!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady (Y/n), Lady (Y/N), it’s time to wake up.” A soft voice, so full of sweetness and kindness you almost didn’t want to open your eyes, relishing in the simplicity of the sound.</p><p>            “Ya…. I’ll um, I’ll be up in a sec.” Your voice still full of sleep and sounded far away, brain hazy and foggy as the morning light slowly made its way to your eyes.           </p><p>            “If you wait any more than that breakfast will be cold. And it’s rude to keep Kisame and Itachi waiting.”</p><p>            <em>“Damn I forgot about them for a second. They can probably hear me mumbling…” </em>Deciding to actually get up, especially now that the smell of bacon made its way to your nose.</p><p>            “Please come eat while I do your hair. And then I can get to packing our belongings. Did you want to wash before or after you eat?”</p><p>            “Oh um, I was wondering if it’d be ok to do my hair myself. Since we’re just travelling and all, it doesn’t have to be fancy. And I can help you pack, it’ll be faster that way and we can leave sooner.”</p><p>“Oh are you sure? I don’t mind at all.” She reassured, setting up your breakfast tray before pulling out clothes for the day. The ones from yesterday were already cleaned and dried, just needing to be folded.</p><p>“Take some time for yourself this morning, you had to walk all day too!” Sitting at the little table you started to eat, noticing Chizuru must have already ate hers.</p><p>“Oh I really don’t mind, being able to help you gives me so much joy!” And with that, the clothes were being folded, bags packed, and her fingers were in your hair, twisting it into a delicate braid.</p><p>“Thank you Chizuru, I really appreciate all of your help. I don’t know what I would do with you.”</p><p>“My lady I think you would be just fine without me. But because I <em>am </em>here, I’m going to spoil you and do as much as I can. It’s the least I can do for your family.”</p><p>There was a knock from outside the room, both of you glancing towards each wondering if it could be either Kisame or Itachi. The question was answered quickly when a gruff voice called out, asking if the two of you were ready.</p><p>“Yes we’ll be there momentarily.” Chizuru calls out before grabbing the bags. “Let’s be on our way Lady (Y/N), we have another long day ahead of us.”</p><p>The day had passed just like yesterday. The only difference was that they had bought some sandwiches and cherries for lunch, since meals this fresh would be getting more scarce from here on out. Your muscles were stiff but it wasn’t bad enough to slow you down and the aching didn’t set in until well into the trek. Those baths at that inn must have been blessed by some sort of god to make everything feel this good.</p><p>Kisame and Itachi were silent this whole trip as well. Only commenting when socially required or to give the estimated time of arrival. During the last stretch of the trip, maybe the last 5 miles or so, everything seems to thin out. The vegetation dispersing further apart, and before long, fields of various yields and sizes were visible. It must have been one of the major farming communities that supplied food to your village. You would be showing them your appreciation today by trying to stop at the local shrine and pray for the village’s well-being and good fortune. Even if your legs were tired this was the least you could do for the hardworking people.</p><p>The houses in the village were very spread out, except for what appeared to be a small local hub where the village chief most likely resided. It’d be nice to have a few words with them as well. Arriving at the small inn didn’t take very long. Check in was fast and easy, the owner leading the way and showing all of you around. The inn everyone was staying in tonight was a little smaller and little less fancy than the first one. There was nothing wrong with it and you knew the closer you got to the little retreat area it would be very private and secluded. So appreciating the socialization and small comforts was something to keep your mind occupied and away from the more worrisome questions that seemed to linger.</p><p><em>“Why would mother and father send me away? I don’t understand and it just doesn’t make any sense because I’ve been to political events before, and even heard my fair share of arguments. Could it maybe be because they are ashamed of me? Was it my weight? I mean, all this walking will probably help me lose a few pounds, but I suppose I shouldn’t eat too much extra stuff. Just the basics, and maybe not finishing all of my plate….” </em>Some darker thoughts edged into your mind, there was always a sense of worthlessness that sometimes came and went. It was hard to battle some days, possible others, and completely ass whooped in between.</p><p>Chizuru had seen your shift in mood and knew what you were thinking about. “Hey, why don’t we go get washed up. I love being able to brush that gorgeous hair of yours. I wish I could just dress you up, you’re as cute as a doll. But alas, we do not have any of your favourite clothes with us. But when we get back home, please let me pamper you Lady (Y/N).” She holds both of your hands within her own, rubbing them soothingly.</p><p>“Oh Chizuru, you’re going to make me blush. Hush with those words, they’ll give me a complex!” The colour red now had a competition with your cheeks on who was better. Not to mention that both Itachi and Kisame could clearly hear what was being said, despite it being whispered into your ear. They were in the room looking for anything suspicious after all.</p><p>Itachi wondered what kind of relationship the two of you held because it sounded like one that was very close. Kisame only quirked an eyebrow at the oddness of being subjected to acting like a doll used for dress up, but eh maybe princesses liked it that way. Both men could see you were soft, and very sheltered. Kisame wondered if you could handle the sight of someone being ripped to shreds by Samehada. Maybe you would faint, puke, scream, and cry. He’d seen it happen before.</p><p>It was time to wind down for the night and enjoy stretching and relaxing after a day on the road. After bathing, everyone was seated around a central table in your room. It was the only room with a table, the men’s room was a basic sleeping room with just the tatami mats and bed rolls. The ladies were taking the largest room in the inn, which meant it came with a small dining area. The bathroom was communal, though there may have only been one other guest at the inn, so it’s not like it’d be hard to share. The men had kept guard while the girls were bathing, making sure no one entered.</p><p>They had told you that the next destination was a private cabin where you would be staying for a two days. It was designated as a resting place for you seeing a more than three days would leave you extremely blistered and with shin splints. <em>“The heavens are real after all!”</em></p><p>Dinner was brought in by the owner and his eldest daughter. The meal was laid out across the table in its colourful glory. Rice, fried fish, pickled daikon, and a variety of fresh seasonal veggies from the surrounding farms made up dinner. With a small gracious thanks for your patronage, they left without further comments.</p><p>“So, if I may ask, what kind of work do you guys do?” genuine curiosity filled you, interest piqued at these two ninja who accepted the job to take a princess to a special ‘retreat’.</p><p>“I don’t think you really wanna know girlie. It isn’t for the faint of heart.” Kisame replied filling his bowl with another helping of rice.</p><p>“Hn, we accept contracts for hire. It really depends on the job requested.” Itachi’s response was vague as always, and less morbidly inclined.</p><p>“So you’ve killed people? And stuff?” You may have been a princess, but that didn’t sometimes stop your horrible curiosity.</p><p>“Lady (Y/N)! Such things shouldn’t be spoken about while having dinner.” Chizuru rebuked, she rarely got mad at you but she never did like to speak of anything dark or disturbing.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll ask later.” At this Kisame once again started laughing. Some of the things you said could come a little out of left field, but nonetheless is was highly amusing to see a princess asking about death, ‘and stuff’ as she so kindly put it. Itachi continuing to eat but not before raising an eyebrow, already thinking of a way to satisfy you without actually answering the question.</p><p>Chizuru huffed and continued to eat, chastising and encouraging you to fill up your belly for the day tomorrow.</p><p>“It’s ok, I drank a lot of water today and I’m not that hungry. Must just be because I’m a little tired. It was a little warmer today than yesterday.” She frowns at this response but doesn’t push. Sometimes being tired causes people to lose their appetite. But you’ll be eating all your breakfast tomorrow no questions!</p><p>“Since we can’t talk about your work, maybe there’s something else. Hmmm maybe you can tell me where you’re from? I haven’t been to many places but I did go to the land of fire once. It’s very similar to where I’m from.”</p><p>“I’m from kirigakure, land of water. Wouldn’t recommend taking a vacation or tour, I don’t think you’d fit in there princess. It’s a little rough around the edges.” Kisame leans back as he finishes his meal, hands resting on his thighs, smirking. <em>‘Damn he’s a fast eater.’</em></p><p>“What do you mean? It’s a shinobi village isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you wouldn’t fit in, they’re a little <em>too</em> bloodthirsty. It’s part of the Mist’s reputation after all.” That kind of felt like it held a deeper meaning, but perhaps he’s right.</p><p>“Ya I suppose that’s fair reasoning. What about you Itachi? Can I ask you where you are from?”</p><p>“Konohagukure. It’s within the land of fire.” He was sipping tea quietly, and you actually studied his face, noticing the lines running down either side of his nose. He looked ‘normal’.</p><p>“Yes I was there once! I was able to meet the Akamichi clan, they often come to our village for a special herb for their medicine. Or something like a medicine anyways. Do you know them?”</p><p>Kisame looked over at Itachi, wondering how his partner was going to respond. This girl clearly had no idea who they were, and what his partner did to his own family. Apparently she hadn’t even noticed the scratches through their headbands, marking them as rogue.</p><p>“I know of their clan, but I do not know them personally.” He sets his cup down, finished.</p><p>“They’re pretty nice! I’ve always enjoyed their company. Plus they always know how to enjoy some good food.”</p><p>“Hn.” Was the only response you had gotten from him.</p><p>
  <em>“He seems to be more of the quiet and reserved type. Kisame seems to be a little more open to conversation, although it is definitely not as graceful. But beggars can’t be choosers and I’ve always wanted to learn about the ninja way.”</em>
</p><p>“Alright then….” A small silence before another question made its way through, “Maybe you could tell me about why you’re wearing the robe and hat. Are you apart of a group? Or is that some village’s standard uniform?”</p><p>The room was silent for a moment while the men pondered how to answer this without giving too much away. Clearly having you a little in the dark is beneficial in case of capture, but it was a fair question as their outfit was a little more thought out than the standard shinobi garb.</p><p>“We are a mercenary group, as mentioned before we take contracts for hire. We dress this way to represent our group and set us apart from a specific village.” Itachi answers, looking directly into your eyes which was slightly unsettling. The emotionless depths were haunting in a sense and there was a feeling of dread. Like this man had done some horrible things in order to accomplish this.</p><p>“Ah, so can I know the name of this group?”</p><p>“Akatsuki. It’s nothing special princess, don’t get too wrapped up in the logistics, you may not like what you find out.” Kisame Interjected</p><p>“Ok well now that just makes me more curious as to what you guys do and the little group you work for.”</p><p>Kisame laughed at the inference of the word little. Yes their group was little in numbers, but the strength they held was enough to keep them at the top of the watch list of the surrounding nations.</p><p>What’s so funny?” you huffed a little bit. The answers they gave were so vague sometimes it was kind of frustrating. Plus you were just trying to make polite conversation.</p><p>“Princess (Y/N), is what they do and who they work for so important? Shouldn’t we just be glad they are accompanying and guarding us?” Chizuru tried to help the men out a little bit. She was told some information about the men and their group. It wasn’t an approved of group, far from it actually. But, they were strong and the King and Queen wanted their daughter’s safety to be top priority.</p><p>“I mean, I suppose in a way it doesn’t really matter. I was just trying to make conversation, my apologies Itachi and Kisame. It wasn’t my intention to pry so deep.” You bowed slightly, showing a little guilt for being intrusive.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it kiddo, but remember curiosity killed the cat.”</p><p>“Ah! But satisfaction brought it back!” you bit back cheekily</p><p>Kisame laughed, “But are you sure you have nine lives princess?”</p><p>A slight pout and folded arms made your annoyance known, “Well ya got me there.”</p><p>“Alright Princess (Y/N), I think it’s time we let the men and ourselves rest. We can chat more later. You may be more sore and tired as it’ll be our third day so you’ll need your rest.”</p><p>“You’re always on top of these things Chizuru.”</p><p>The men stood, preparing to collect their dishes and stack them outside the door for someone to grab.</p><p>“Please do not worry about the dishes, I will clean up dinner. You’ve both done so much for us already it’s the least I can do for you both.” She was already grabbing the dishes out of their hands and stacking them with the other dirty ones. You didn’t understand how Chizuru could just be so good at being a maid. Like, that sounded a little belittling but damn she was always on it.</p><p>“Thank you Chizuru, we appreciate the efforts on our behalf.” Itachi said before bowing and taking his leave. Kisame gave a shrug and quick thanks before following after his partner. “If you need anything call for us.” He calls back, giving a little wave.</p><p>The room was silent, granting the ability to think through what they had said. Nothing of great importance seemed to pop out. It was just standard ninja like answers. You’d heard it before from ninjas passing through. You readied yourself for bed, going on autopilot as thoughts swirled and gathered.</p><p>
  <em>‘There’s something about them I can’t seem to shake off. I want to know more about what they do, and who they work for. They seem super hesitant to tell me, but that could just be because that’s how they are trained. To never give away information. Ya that’s probably it. Oh well, I hope I can get to know them. They seem pretty interesting and who knows, maybe you would have to call on their services in the future.”</em>
</p><p>You climbed into bed, barely even noticing how silent Chizuru was as she worked. It was slightly unusual for her to be this quiet, but your mind was too busy to notice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still love this story and chapter four is in the rough drafts. It's missing something, needs to be fleshed out a little more but I'm hoping to start picking up the pace soon! I have big plans, so chapters 5 and 6 are already outlined in my head. Love ya'll and thanks for the support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Offerings are taken, intuition and gut feelings are important to listen to, cramps suck, and Kisame's back is hella strong! There's someone in the bushes, are they friend.... or foe?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was my Dad's B-day and mine last week so that took up my free time on my days off. Here's another chapter! The wind is picking up, set sail!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day brought an overcast sky, and rain was threatening to break through the clouds. It wasn’t the best kind of weather to travel in as the humidity had picked up and you couldn’t tell if the wetness on your skin was from the moisture in the air or sweat. Maybe both? Before checking out at the inn, you had made the request to visit the village shrine and say a few quick words to the village chief. It wouldn’t take more than a few minutes at best.</p>
<p>            “The visit to the shrine will be fine, but I have to request you don’t visit the chief.” Itachi advises.</p>
<p>            “The less people who know where you are the better princess.” Kisame explains as he straps his sword over his back, hand held out and motioning for your bag which was unexpected.</p>
<p>            You had just tilted your head in slight confusion, before slowly taking the pack off and handing it over. Some guilt filling your gut at having him carry your stuff once again, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>            “Don’t worry about it princess, I’m used to carrying much heavier objects. A bag isn’t going to be my undoing.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you anyways Kisame. I really do appreciate it. I can also understand why we cannot visit the chief, so the shrine will have to do.”</p>
<p>            Heading over to the shrine in the center of town, it had only taken ten minutes to complete a full set of prayers and also give a small offering consisting of a rice ball for high yields to the crops and a small bit of water to bless the skies for life giving rains. It seems the Gods had accepted this offer in advance, as no sooner had you finished when the sky broke. Water coming down in a steady stream of droplets that were cool.</p>
<p>            Kisame looked up at the sky, eyes scanning the clouds overhead, “We had better get going if we want to beat the worst of it. It’ll be coming down hard later. Seems your offering was accepted.”</p>
<p>            “Well if it helps the village then I am grateful. Their hospitality was wonderful.”</p>
<p>Setting out for the long road ahead you decided to make small chatter with Chizuru, who seemed like she had something on her mind. She had been a little quiet last night and this morning, maybe she was feeling tired?</p>
<p>“Is everything ok Chizuru? You haven’t said much, if you’re feeling tired maybe we can stop for a few more breaks. You have been working quite hard for us.”</p>
<p>At your words she had perked up a little bit, “Oh Lady (Y/N), please do not worry, my apologies if I have been a little more vacant than usual. Rest assured there is nothing to worry about and I feel as good as ever!” Her smile was bright and quelled some concerns and nothing more was thought of it. Maybe she was just feeling a little off and being on the road was giving back some energy.</p>
<p>“Well if there’s anything I can do for you just let me know. You may be in charge of my well-being but that doesn’t mean I can’t also help you out.”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re so kind, but please do not worry I am feeling fine now.” The topic was changed to different things, mostly chosen at random. The humidity kept everything feeling warm and breathing almost felt like chore. Due to this, the conversation slowly drew to a stop to conserve oxygen and energy.</p>
<p>It was only half way to your next destination, before everyone could stop for a break that it hit. A sharp pain, shooting down your calf and you could feel your muscles scrunching up from overuse. The large cramp caused you to cry out in pain, quickly falling to the knee of the injured leg. Hands were immediately trying to relieve the soreness, and eyes scrunched against the pain.</p>
<p>Because Chizuru was right beside you when you dropped, she was the one to get there first. The two ninjas coming over in a flash, their training taking hold as their client sat on the ground in pain. Their eyes were scanning the area just in case, but the lack of blood kept them from worrying too much about potential enemies.</p>
<p>“Lady (Y/N)! What happened? Did your leg cramp up?!” She was pulling at your leg gently, trying to get to the spot where the cramp was taking place to rub and smooth out the muscle.</p>
<p>A deep breath was needed to calm yourself before you spoke, “Y-yes, I think so.” Another deep breath, “It hurts so bad, I don’t think I’ve ever had one before.” It was true, cramps were an entirely new thing. Growing up in a castle with servants meant that strenuous work was left for the others and there was no reason to strain yourself.</p>
<p>“We can stop here for a rest, it was time for one anyways.” Itachi was no longer scanning the treeline and instead was watching the way the maid worked at the Princess’s leg. She knew what she was doing so there was no need for him to intervene.</p>
<p>You felt a little embarrassed at the fact you had just dropped from a leg cramp. The others seemed to be feeling fine despite the heat, humidity, and lengthy walk. Your cheeks reddened and you stared at the area where Chizuru’s hands were working the calf muscle, trying to keep the men from seeing. <em>‘Maybe if I had actually done some work, or not been so fat….’ </em>Small tears built up and threatened to fall, <em>‘Damnit….’</em></p>
<p>“It’s ok my Lady, I’ll have you feeling better in no time. My legs were starting to cramp up too.” She stops to look around for a moment before continuing, “Perhaps we should sit on that tree over there? You can eat and I can keep working on your leg.” She crouches next to you to help you stand.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes that may be a good idea. The ground is a little dirty.” At this Kisame comes over and crouches next to you, “I gotcha, don’t worry princess this is what we’re here for.” He quickly wraps his strong arms around your back and knees, hoisting you up with little effort and walking over to the stump protruding from the ground. He set you down rather gently before plopping himself a little ways over, settling underneath a tree and pulling out his food.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kisame.” You were blushing tomato red and kept a line of vision anywhere that wasn’t the sharkman. He just grunted in response, tearing into his sandwich. Itachi was off a little ways looking out into the distance, keeping watch.</p>
<p>Chizuru came over with lunch already in hand, but the canteen of water was passed over first.</p>
<p>“You need to drink more water to avoid your leg cramping again. We’re about halfway there so it’s not much longer and then we can rest for two days. There should be some medicinal cream at the cabin as well.”</p>
<p>Accepting the water and chugging half of it quite quickly you felt a little better. Taking a better look at how the rest of your body was fairing, it become obvious how sweaty and slick your skin was. The amount of water lost over the last couple of days was exactly what had made the muscle cramp, and wouldn’t be so kind if hydration was not kept up on.</p>
<p>“Sorry for worrying you Chizuru, I didn’t realize how dehydrated I was.” The muscle was still cramping on and off, causing worry about what would happen once the break was over. Would it hold out till the cabin? It’d be embarrassing if that happened again.</p>
<p>“Keep hold of the canteen and drink whenever necessary.” Handing over your lunch finally, she unwraps her own and starts to eat as well, chewing slowly and clearly thinking over something.</p>
<p>“….Princess, I have something to tell you. Earlier, when you asked if I was fine, I fibbed a little bit. I felt as if something was going to happen, and it seems like it was nothing too worrying. It must have just been my intuition telling me something was off and I should have picked up on the fact that you were not drinking enough water. I am sorry Princess.”</p>
<p>You sat there  little dumbfounded at this little confession, it was nothing too worrying but Chizuru shouldn’t have to be worried about confessing, “Thank you Chizuru for telling me but there is no need to apologize. Please if you are worried about something don’t hesitate to let me know and I can help you through it. And you’ve also been the biggest help on this trip and I have no one to blame but myself. I should’ve known better that doing this much walking would leave me dehydrated.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Princess, you are much too kind and I want to thank you for always treating me so well.” She gave a deep bow that seemed to hold a little more to it, something more than just the genuine thanks.</p>
<p>The rest of the break was quiet, the sounds of thunder in the distance told of the coming storm. <em>‘Great, how are we going to make it with my leg like this? It’ll start raining harder before long, the wind is already picking up.’</em></p>
<p>Itachi was walking over to where the two women sat, he could see the Princess was guilty about potentially slowing them down. It was raining harder than before and if she got sick that wouldn’t bode well for them. With a quick glance at his partner, who was already looking to him, he nodded. “Are you feeling any better Princess (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>You looked up at the man from the spot on the trunk, “I think I can manage, it’s not cramping anymore.” Your attempt to get up was pain filled as the muscle was sore from such harsh contractions causing your leg to give out once again. “Ah!”</p>
<p>Before hitting the ground once again, there were hands under both arms. A pair belonging to Chizuru and another to Itachi, “It appears your leg seems to be bothering you still. Kisame can carry you.”</p>
<p>“What?! No, no that’s totally ok! I-I can do it, I mean I fell, but that’s because my leg still isn’t used to it yet. Plus I’m heavy so… um it may slow us down more. I don’t want to be burden any more than I already am.” A flurry of words escaped as you tried to find a way out of the situation, gentle mannerisms forgotten in the awkwardness of being carried. Princess may be the overarching title, but being treated like one from a book seemed excessive.</p>
<p>“You’re underestimating my strength princess. Climb on and I’ll show you how strong I am.” Kisame was already crouching down in front of you, large sword nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Hesitation was apparent in the lack of movement to get on this shark nin’s back, but with the guiding hand of your maid, you brought yourself to hold onto his hips and shoulders. His muscles were strong and sturdy underneath the cloak and every movement could be felt, rippling and smooth demonstrating years of hard work and training. “Ha, you’re light as a feather, you shouldn’t underestimate one of the seven swordsmen girlie.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes you’re very strong Kisame!” You had instinctively tightened the hold on his midsection and neck as he stood at full height with ease. Hands grabbed your own, “No need to choke me out, I’m just doing you a favour.” Kisame chuckles lightly, other hand holding onto your thigh.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry Kisame!” quickly loosening the hold around his airway, arms forming a looser loop over the broad shoulders. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Perfect! Now on we go, before you become a better cloak than a passenger.” The swordsman quips before taking lumbering steps forward. Your body swaying lightly with the movement of his and you also took notice of how much warmer he was than you, almost making snuggling impossible. Itachi and Chizuru kept up easily, Itachi taking the lead and Chizuru staying close in case you should need anything at all.</p>
<p>“What happened to your sword?”</p>
<p>“Packed it away into a scroll, you don’t want to be holding onto that, trust me.”</p>
<p>“Why? What would happen? It’s always wrapped in bandages so I’m assuming the sharp parts of covered and safe.”</p>
<p>“First of all, wouldn’t exactly be a comfortable ride because of its size and shape. Second of princess, it isn’t called Samehada for nothing. It a shark skin blade that in a way is sentient in nature. Got a mind of its own.” He smirks, pride clearly showing through his ability to train with, fight with, and connect with this magical sword. His chest swells and you shift backwards slightly in response, but curiosity at the forefront of the mind causes one to react instinctively, keeping the thought present in consciousness.</p>
<p>“Sentient?! You mean it’s alive? What does it eat? Will it survive being in a scroll? Like where do the scrolls take things?”</p>
<p>Kisame laughed loudly before answering, “Full of questions aren’t you? Samehada is alive in a way, but being kept in a scroll wouldn’t bother it like it would you and I.”</p>
<p>“Scrolls are used for storing objects in a vacuum like space, there are different scrolls for different objects.” Itachi adds on, giving the answer needed to understand slightly how scrolls could store so much. “There are seals and chakra needed, they are complex in nature and time to learn and understand.”</p>
<p>“Huh…..” lost in thought for a second you contemplated the usefulness of scrolls, deciding they were extremely beneficial and maybe one day you could learn to use them, “Could you demonstrate the process for me the next time you bring out Samehada?”</p>
<p>“Sure kiddo, that’s easy enough to do.” Kisame grins before a sudden and serious look crosses over his face. “Itachi, 30 metres southwest.”</p>
<p>“I sense them, take the Princess and get above ground, I’ll keep Chizuru with me. Go.”</p>
<p>“What’s happeni-AHH!” You let a small shriek as you’re suddenly going upwards and out of sight due to the dense foliage that had come to surround the trail once again. Looking down, the last thing you had seen was Chizuru’s concerned face looking back at you, the words ‘keep safe my Lady’ forming on her lips as the winds carried her voice. It seems there were people nearby, and no one knew if they were a threat or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there may be some confusion as to why some things have yet to be revealed, but all things in due time my loves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. These People Are Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're being manhandled by Kisame in the trees. Not the way you or I really want to, yet.... but it'll have to do. Let's shine some light on Chizuru's real purpose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had massive writers block and I'm still not that happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging any longer. Come get ya'lls juice &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart was thumping fast with adrenaline, each pump mimicking a jackhammer in speed and ferocity. There was no sign that there were people in the area, but that’s why the ninja were there. They could sense the trouble as it came and before it got there. But the unknown has always been a scary entity, there was no way to plan and get away. <em>‘Not that I would be able to anyways. They are faster and stronger than I am, it’d be like shooting fish in a barrel. If it weren’t for Kisame and Itachi, Chizuru and I would never have known. Maybe we’d already be dead.’ </em>Horrid and dark thoughts entertained you as senses strained to pick up on whatever it was Kisame had noticed. Nothing. Not a smell, sound, or sight. Clearly these people had to be trained.</p>
<p>            “Kisame what’s going on?! Are we going to be ok?!” You whispered worriedly into his ear, attempting to be quiet while voicing these concerns.</p>
<p>            “You need to listen to what I say and stay quiet for a while. Itachi and Chizuru will be acting as if they are just taking a walk. We’ll follow along in the trees and see if they are going to follow or not.”</p>
<p>            “What happens if they follow?”</p>
<p>            “We’ll see when we get there.”</p>
<p>            At this you decided to stay quiet and just keep clinging onto his back, body tense and rigid with fear. <em>‘Who’s after me? And why? What makes me so special that I have to leave my home for protection, body guards and a maid to keep me company on a journey to a place I have no idea of the location. Do they not trust me with this information? What are they keeping from me?!!’ </em>brows furrow in concentration as memories begin flooding in, detailing past events and visits with foreign kingdoms and royals. Nothing was ever amiss, not that you had caught on to anyways.</p>
<p>            Kisame was jumping from tree to tree, remaining incredibly silent and agile despite his size and the fact that he was carrying a passenger. His strength and dedication to his training were making this all possible and you couldn’t help but be impressed with this hulking man. Down below you saw Itachi and your maid through small patches where the leaves didn’t tangle together. Itachi must have let her in on what was happening and how they were to act. Chizuru seemed to play the part extremely well, from what you could tell of her small nods and movement of the lips. She could act very natural so easy, you’d never know if she was nervous or not.</p>
<p>            The shark features never even twitched in alert or worry as they continued onwards for several minutes, getting closer to the group up ahead of them. He never even made a sound as you were quickly swung around to his front, back pressed right up against him and large hand covering your mouth, along with your chin due to the sheer size. The other hand wrapped around your mid-section to keep you from falling to the ground, feet now meeting the large branch in between the sandaled larger blue ones. Beady eyes focused down below, jerking around and focusing on certain spots to study the strangers.</p>
<p>Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, hands flying up to grasp at the one covering your mouth, everything felt like it was spinning. It was all happening too fast to really make sense of, and it didn’t help that what was happening below could not be seen. It was taking a considerable amount of effort to keep breathing in a rhythmic manner to prevent hyperventilating. You could feel yourself swaying slightly and it was only the massive blue arm around you that kept you upright, never mind from falling.</p>
<p>“Don’t move and don’t make a sound.” Kisame had whispered into your ear, quiet and so low it had just barely registered. A slight nod was the given response, and ears were already straining to pick up even the slightest of sounds. Imagination was trying to play out what was happening below, trying to remember the areas that you saw Kisame’s head tilt towards.</p>
<p>“Good day gentlemen.” Itachi’s voice from below carried up into the trees.</p>
<p>“Howdy, nice day for a walk innit?” Another strange voice called out sarcastically, gruff with a slight drawl. He was foreign and clearly not from around the area. You couldn’t decipher where it belonged too as it wasn’t familiar.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s nothing we’re not used too, right darling?” Chizuru piped in and you almost choked at what she had just called the stoic man beside her. Eyebrows to hairline, eyes bugged and full of disbelief.</p>
<p>“Indeed, rains are regular here.” Itachi answered back before turning to what was presumed to be two men, though the other had yet to have been heard from. “We’d best get going, good day to the three of you.”</p>
<p>Smart of Itachi to tell us subtly how many there were. The swordsmen was poised and ready for action should anything arise. You weren’t sure what the plan was going to be if things went south, the hope was alive that these strangers were simply passing by…. on a path far away from the town…. but at least it was going towards it.</p>
<p>“Hey hey now, there’s a question I got for ya’s. Hope ya don’t mind helping a couple’a fellas out hm?” A smoother voice, one would that would be able to say the most delicious sinful things and make them sound like psalms, spoke out.</p>
<p>“Depending what that is we may be able to help.” The Uchiha answered lightly.</p>
<p>“Well ya see, we’re not from around heres I’m sure ya’s could tell. Got a lil’ lost and was wanderin’ if ya’s could point us to the closest town.” The first make spoke. Still not a word from the third.</p>
<p>“Just continue along this path for another 3 kilometres.” Itachi states.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, not that far. Should be able to make it with plenty of time before the winds pick up too bad. Lil’ worried about you two. Especially the lil lady there. Rains not good for her, women are fickle that way. And we just come from that direction and there’s not a thing around. Where ya’ll headed?”</p>
<p>The second man was getting invasive with the questioning and you couldn’t help but be curious as to how Itachi and Chizuru would handle this. Your heartbeat was echoing in your eardrums as this encounter was drawing out longer than you had hoped. Being up here and away from the rest of the group was stressful. Something was wrong. You thought back to what Chizuru had told you. <em>‘Was this what she had really sensed was about to go wrong? Maybe it was a combination of both those things. Maybe it was just the cramp. Only time will tell now, and every second feels like a minute. Who are these people?’</em></p>
<p>“Oh please don’t worry about me, I can assure you I’m used to travelling in all kinds of weather. Since you’re not from around here I am concerned about you though, you’re not used to these kinds of weather patterns.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Great job turning it back around on them Chizuru! And you didn’t even give them anything in return.’</em>
</p>
<p>”Such a sweet lil’ lady, but we live most our lives outdoors. We do lots of travelin’, just not around here. Ain’t no stranger to rains and winds so don’t concern yourself over us.”</p>
<p>“We really must be on our way, we have urgent matters to tend to. Let’s go.” Itachi started to walk away, Chizuru tailing right behind him.</p>
<p>“Ain’t no reason to be rude boy! We’s jus’ askin’ ya’s a question. Makin’ polite conversation. Pah! To ell wit’ em.” A gruff response from the even gruffer man.</p>
<p>“Good day.” The smooth man tipped his hat to their back and followed the other two down the path.</p>
<p>Kisame waited a moment before continuing his silent flight through the treetops, swinging you back into place on his back as powerful legs pushed off once again. Your arms and legs quickly securing themselves as you let out a sigh of relief. Just people passing through. A sigh of relief left your lips, hold relaxing and body letting go of some of the worries that were held in.</p>
<p> All of that seemed to shatter in the next moment when once again Kisame had abruptly halted, and you heard the sound of metal clinking against metal and your precious maid’s voice cry out in alarm as kunai flew toward her, blocked by Itachi’s quick reflexes. You could barely make out the other two members of your party due to foliage, and that was becoming frustrating as anxiety screamed to be aware of what was happening down below. Itachi was now turned slighty to the left from where he was once headed on the path. There were more people waiting just up the trail, the first three were distractions, easily located and with their chakras just up enough to be noticed. The other members of now enemies were completely cloaked and seemed to come out of thin air. They were definitely more trained than the others.</p>
<p>“It looks as if you had found what you were looking for and weren’t lost at all.” Itachi calls out to the men behind them, the strangers they had conversed with earlier.</p>
<p>“Seems as if ya’s know what yer doin’, boy. Must be our target.” Gruffy lets out harsh laugh followed by wet hacking.</p>
<p>“What makes you say that? I simply protected myself and my companion from your actions.”</p>
<p>“We was told the princess would be a wanderin these here trails.”</p>
<p>“Enough, we know who were lookin’ for. We heard the girl would be travelin’ with some mighty strong ninja. And it figures they’d pick you, that murderous bastard Uchiha. Recognized ya from ya picture in the bingo book. Ain’t no secrets when ya an S-class murderin son of a bitch. How’d it feel to kill ya family? Betch ya didn’t even look your mother in the eye.”</p>
<p><em>‘What?! Murdered his own family?! They must be joking. Itachi was a cool and stoic man but surely he would never…. Just who were these high ranking ninjas exactly? Would they have also killed me if my parents hadn’t paid them first?’ </em>Cold dread overcame your senses at the sudden realizations and flood of information. Kisame and Itachi were ninjas for hire and would do anything they were told, so long as it came with the right price. They were your only hope at getting out of this alive, and Chizuru was currently being protected by Itachi. <em>‘My parents must have picked them because they didn’t know this information, they would have picked someone else entirely if they knew. They would have! I hope they would have. Though they haven’t even been entirely truthful, clearly there’s something special about me if there’s people coming after me. Why is everything important a secret?’</em></p>
<p>Itachi said nothing and just remained on high alert, waiting for another attack to come. The plan was that he and Chizuru would play the distraction while Kisame took you out of harm’s way, and to wait at the designated check point in the case of them needing to separate. The main priority was the Princess, he would keep the maid alive if possible, but she was expendable if the situation called for it.</p>
<p>“We’re here for the princess. Now, why don’t you just hand her over? We got ourselves our own little blood thirsty group for hire too ya know? And it’s just you and her, against us and them.”</p>
<p>“That is not an option, my mission is to take care of the Princess and I will do it using any means possible, so take that as your first and final warning.” Itachi coolly replies, calm as can be and waiting with a calculating eye.</p>
<p>            <em>‘Her main purpose wasn’t to come and take care of me, her main purpose on joining us was to act like the decoy and stand in for me, if this exact situation was to come to fruition. Chizuru, why?! Why are you acting like you are me?!’</em></p>
<p>            Clangs and the sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard from below as the fight began, and a sudden flock of crows decided to flurry from what appeared to be right below you and surrounding Itachi and Chizuru. <em>‘What the hell? Where did all those birds come from?!’</em></p>
<p>            Kisame took this as his cue to move, this time hauling you under one arm while his free hand reached for a scroll at his hip that contained the notoriously bloodthirsty sword Samehada. Holding one of the scroll, the rest was thrown outward as he pumped his chakra through the seals. With a poof, the large sword popped out and was caught with cat like grace. His hold around your midsection was tight and secure, the feeling of being a lumpy sack of potatoes was an odd thought to cross your mind. The reality was settling in amongst the feelings of dizziness that was accompanying the anxiety and adrenaline.</p>
<p> You wanted to scream and you wanted to yell out the feelings of frustration and sadness that tore you apart as you sped further and further away from the fight that was going on. It was Itachi against the six of them. And Chizuru was helpless in the arms of the silent one. The repercussions of making a sound would eliminate the sacrifice she had made, and would ultimately put everyone on a worse position. Kisame would have to join the fight, you’d get in the way, and it would all be for not as they would most likely take you both. Tears streamed over plump cheeks, and muffled sobs were pressed into the sharkmans side in an attempt to stay unheard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, the next update might be late as well as I need to try and figure out how I want the POV situation to be. I also want to write this next piece really well as it'll be the pick up on some of the action that's planned. And a crappily written action scene sucks....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The good bad guys and the bad bad guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's let Kisame hold us again, let's see Itachi kick some ass without breaking a sweat, let us demands answers, and let's introduce the main antagonist to the story. :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for having you wait this long for the story. I went through a really rough patch and I can't write when I'm in that head space. Funny enough, this chapter was almost done the day chapter five was released. Also, sorry if the story is a little inconsistent, it's been a hot minute. This is also my first fight scene so please tell me what you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Kisame and Princess Y/N P.O.V***<br/>
</p><p>Kisame was silent as he kept on tree hopping further and further away from the path, leaving half of the group behind to fend off the missionaries that had found them. Because of the distance gained, tears now flowed freely and you allowed yourself quiet sniffles and sobs, holding onto your companions robe with fisted hands. So many fears and worries engulfed the synapses now firing out of control, causing events to blur into an over simplified slideshow. The day flowing by in stills, everything seeming fine until it suddenly wasn’t. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. ‘When everyone meets back up, I will be getting an explanation! I will not be in the dark any longer! I need to know what’s going on, before anyone gets hurt.’<br/>
</p><p>Guilt was starting to build up deep within your gut at leaving the others behind, but Itachi was a strong and capable shinobi and he would be able to protect Chizuru. It would only be a matter of time before they meet up with the both of you. ‘They have to be ok!’<br/>
</p><p>“They’ll be ok Kiddo.” Kisame’s deep but quiet rumble was felt through the fabric of his robe, strong lungs taking deep and steady breaths. “We knew there would be people looking for you.”<br/>
</p><p>“If you knew then why couldn’t we have avoided them?! If Itachi is able to take them on, then imagine what the two of you could do together!” you retorted.<br/>
</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that princess, we have to keep you safe and away from the bad guys. We’ll be meeting up with them before too long. If they knew that you were the real princess, it’d be a massive blow to the plans we have set up.”<br/>
</p><p>”So you were expecting to run into them then?!” It was jarring to suddenly have this realization brought to attention. Meeting these strange rogue shinobi was part of the plan.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, we thought it best to dispose of the problem quickly. Can’t have a rainbow without a little rain, so don’t worry sunshine.” He smirked down at you.<br/>
</p><p>“This may seem like a little rain to you but it’s a hell of a storm to me. I may be a princess who takes part in diplomatic discussions, but we’ve never been about war and fighting. This is scary to me and I need to know what’s going on. The four of us will be having a talk when we get to the safe house.” It was meant to come out strong and firm, but it sounded tired and lacking motivation.<br/>
</p><p>Your companion was silent for a moment after taking in what was said and how it was said. “My life has always been about war and this is nothing but a regular mission. So trust me when I say I know what it’s like. There’s nothing to worry about princess, I’m sure Itachi will be wanting to inform you now that this has happened and it is no longer beneficial to keep you in the dark.”<br/>
</p><p>A small huff and pout were the only return given. Anxiety relieved slightly at the fact that this wasn’t a surprise ambush in a way, but still a little peeved at being kept in the dark again. ‘I’ll be getting that explanation ASAP…but first I need to know that the others are going to be ok. Plus there will be new information when they come back, might as well get it all out of the way at the same time.<br/>
’<br/>
</p><p>***Itachi and Chizuru P.O.V***<br/>
</p><p>Itachi stood in a readied position directly in front of Chizuru to block any oncoming hits. The original three men surrounded them, forming a triangle that kept them trapped in the center. Chizuru was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was beginning to panic at the thought of going through what she once had already been through. There were dark times with some bad people, the people who had sold her and kept her first. There was no way that was going to happen again, she wasn’t there and these weren’t the men who did those things.<br/>
</p><p>The other three men who had just been slightly up the path were making a new formation in the bushes on the other sides of the path, from what the quick blurs and slight rustles of the bushes signalled their movement.<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t want to do this. I will give you one last chance to withdraw and continue on your way or I will have no choice but to eliminate the threat to the princess.” Itachi stated boldly, no sign of fear or hesitation in that smooth timber of his.<br/>
</p><p>“Nah I don’t think we will partner. Ya see, we got ourselves a mighty fine cheque to bring a princess back with us. Take ‘er in alive and hand her over.”<br/>
</p><p>“And just who were you hired by?” Itachi’s eyes were now transitioning to using the Sharingan, tracking the movements in the bushes to keep an eye on the other shinobi that were just out of sight. This was an ambushed they had planned for a while. It seems as if they knew what trails and roads they would be traveling on. There was a rat somewhere, or an extremely skilled shinobi within this group that could cause some problems later down the line.<br/>
</p><p>“Now, now. We can’ just be goin’ around tellin ya who’s we’s work fer! Ha! How dumb ya think we are boy?” The gruff man puffed up his chest and bellowed.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t have to think, it’s already proven with what’s about to take place.” He retorted smartly, his words the first domino in a sequence of events. It was clear there wasn’t going to be a civil conversation, but there wasn’t any worries, being tied to a wooden cross while having hundreds of rods shoved into ones skin tends to bring out the deepest of secrets.<br/>
</p><p>His Sharingan swirled to life, looking three of the men in the eyes, catching them quickly in a genjutsu that barely even a jonin level user could get out of. One of them quickly shouting to not look into his eyes but by that time it was already too late. The three men hit the ground and the one holding Chizuru captive leaps backwards and into the dense brush, hoping to get away with their prize. The smooth man and the gruff man were two of three caught, one of the random others who was watching through the trees all falling to the ground. Three down and three to go. Itachi disappears into a cloud of crows, popping up behind another of the two men in the brush, quickly slitting his throat and watching the crimson liquid spray the bushes, decorating the green in life’s liquid. Two to go.<br/>
</p><p>The whoosh of an incoming kunai could be heard slicing through the air and it was all that Itachi needed to know the position of the last of the unknown nin. His arm moves on reflex, blocking the kunai giving off a sharp *shing*. Throwing back his own kunai with an explosive tag, it was only seconds before the man was blown to bits, he wasn’t even worth putting into his genjutsu. An arm landed not five feet away from the stoic man. The blood pooling around the twitching and torn muscles, it wasn’t long before nothing could be heard but the crimson liquid dripping from the leaves. These ninja weren’t even jonin level. They had messed with the wrong S-class nin, and then there was one.<br/>
</p><p>Quickly jumping up into the trees, Itachi went after the silent man who had taken the other girl of the party. He could sense them not too far up ahead and created two clones to flank them, keeping distance and hiding their presence. The silent man was in the center of a small clearing, senbon pressed against a vital point in the young girl’s neck. He held a fierceness in his eyes that said he wasn’t joking around. Neither was Itachi.<br/>
</p><p>“I know who you are. I know where you come from. And I also know this girl here isn’t the princess we’re looking for. Those buffoons didn’t know anything of taking on high level nin like you and that abomination shark thing. Consider us the scouting party, and that pig of a princess will be theirs yet.” A voice that was very different from the others drawls spoke up. It was clear now why he had chose not to speak, it would’ve been clear right away that he was not the same as the others. “The other five men were known as the Juniper gang. Nothing but smugglers and petty thieves. I’m just the middle man, the eyes of the bigger operation.” He lowers the senbon from Chizurus neck, giving Itachi an odd smile. He pushes the girl to the ground, unconscious from being hit in the neck after she was dragged with him to prevent struggling. “My job is done, so go ahead and kill me, Itachi Uchiha. I was sent to watch and gather, my missions been complete.”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s not over yet.” The man stared into the swirling red eyes, quickly becoming trapped in the nefarious Tsukuyomi; this version being Itachi’s information gathering playground. But, no matter what happened in the genjutsu, the man remained quiet, even going so far as to bite off his own tongue to ensure nothing would come out. A quick hand sign signalled the release of the mind hold and ending the shadow clones. A smile gracing the freshly tortured man’s face which was quite a contrasting sight to behold and eyes that told nothing but the knowledge of oncoming death.<br/>
</p><p>He spreads his arms and Itachi flings a Kunai straight into the man’s neck, arterial spray spurting outwards as the man sinks to his knees, head flopping forward before hitting the ground, the last sprays of his blood slowing to a trickle down the sides of his face and neck. Itachi de-activates his kekke genkai before picking up the maid, keeping her away from the blood. He heads back to where the other three men are still trapped in his makeshift world, three quick senbons to a vital point in their neck ends the nightmare. There was little to report back to Kisame, and no doubt the princess would now want answers. Her curiosity could no longer be sated with white lies and promises of a leisurely trip. </p>
<p>***Regular P.O.V.***<br/>
</p><p>The group met up again at the designated point, the unconscious girl waking up during the trip to the meet up spot. You had stopped your frantic pacing the moment Chizuru and Itachi had come into view. Both were unharmed and besides seeming slightly more tired than before, there was nothing out of place. You cried a sigh of relief and ran towards Chizuru, arms outstretched to meet her frantic pace towards your cushiony figure. Meeting almost in the middle, the men watched the two women hugging and sniffling, checking one another over and making sure everything was alright. They knew what you had been through was a lot for a royal, especially one who had lived such a cozy life. For them it was just another day on the job, an easily enough overcome obstacle that was bound to happen on a mission such as this. The maid was sure to provide the emotional support that was needed, and they would provide the physical protection they were hired for. For now though, everyone must keep moving, and abandon the aforementioned lodgings in search for the safe house if such events were to arise.<br/>
</p><p>“We can no longer go to the planned resting place. We must head to the safe house, I have reason to believe there is more than meets the eye to these series of events. Princess Y/N, Kisame will continue to carry you, speed is of the essence. I will carry Chizuru and we will take to the trees. Our destination should be reached by the middle of the night. It will be long, but it is necessary.”<br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean? Kisame informed me that you were aware of what was going to happen, and Chizuru you’ve clearly been keeping things from me as well. I can’t say I’m not a little disappointed. I really want answers, not knowing what is going on is driving me insane. I’ve been kicked out of my place away from my parents, sent on the road with two over powered shinobi and a decoy maid, attacked by bandits, on the way to the safehouse…. Just what am I supposed to be running from? What makes me so special? Most princesses aren’t this wanted, unless it’s about money? But our kingdom has never been overly wealthy…… I just don’t get it.” Your head dropped into your hands in frustration.<br/>
</p><p>“When we get to the safehouse, we will let you in on some of the information. It is only fair you know the reasoning behind your leave, and why your life is of great importance.” Itachi rationalized after a moment’s thought.<br/>
</p><p>“We weren’t hired for no reason princess,” Kisame smirked, “it costs a pretty penny for me for one night. And I’ve been with you a few nights already.” He winked.<br/>
A hot blush erupted over the curves of your cheeks, eyes wide and shock apparent as the underlying meaning of the words finally made their intentions clear. Kisame was a very unashamed man, and it was kind of exciting that you would be able to get to know both these strange and exotic men. The passive statement of being slow as well as the fact that the questions went unanswered were pushed to the back of your mind as Kisame had crouched down, waiting for the princess to board her temporary steed of steel and gills. Just feeling his hard muscles against the softness that enveloped your body sent adrenaline coursing and heart pumping. Itachi was holding Chizuru in the same manner, the girl appearing not flustered at all and overall grateful for the ride, thanking him.<br/>
</p><p>The small group was off again, running through the trees at high speed in order to get to the safe house quickly. Also hoping to get away from whatever other group was coming after the princess. They were sure going to cause a problem if they had men willing to commit suicide missions for just the smallest bit of information and a test of strength. They needed to come up with a bit more time for the King and Queen’s plans to come to fruition and complete the mission they were hired for. </p>
<p>***Unkown P.O.V.***<br/>
</p><p>Hurried footsteps enter a room that has a sole throne within it. A man perched upon the cold steel sits eerily still and quiet, awaiting the intruder to speak. He exhumes a god like aura, powerful and ancient, seemingly ripe with wisdom and experience. Odd swirls marred his skin, half of them appearing to be tattoos while the others an odd sort of scarification. There was symmetry to this flowing design, like sharp water and smooth glass.<br/>
</p><p>“It seems the team we sent failed. The men that are with her are strong. It provided us with good information as to one of their abilities. The larger man took off with the princess and we were unable to gather in vitro knowledge, but the bingo books say he is one of the Seven Swordsmen, also known as the tailless tailed beast.” The one who entered the chamber has spoken, short and beady eyed; a rat ready to strike for its master.<br/>
</p><p>“So it seems. Send the next group. These ones come with a very high rating according to you and I should expect them not to fail.” A booming voice echoes through the room though there is no movement from the man.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes sir. It will be done.”<br/>
</p><p>“See that it is. Another failure will mean you die.”<br/>
</p><p>There wasn’t anyone who wasn’t disposable to a God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you want answers and I swear they are coming in the next chapter. I just needed time to get some things rolling between the characters. The bad guy has entered the chat and the princess ain't waiting no more. </p>
<p>It may take a month to get chapter 7 up, but things are changing in my life and I am going to be writing more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No promises for updating, but I feel oddly invested in this story so I'm really hoping I can carry it through. This is purely my own fantasies and thoughts so things may not seem accurate, but that's because this isn't cannon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>